Ultraman Alpha Episode 1: The Awakening
On Earth... In a school in Canada, a teenager is dying from boredom (literally), if only he had known that that one day would change his whole life. "Ugh! I'm dying of boredom.", the teenager yelled making the whole class looked at him. His teacher stared at him, but still continued to talk:" As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Curtis", said his teacher still looking at him. "We are going to watch this video where random people say BS about aliens." Curtis raised his hand and asked:" Why are we watching this video if it's BS?" "Well, it's educational and now stop asking ques-", his teacher's sentence was cut short by the sudden appearances of explosions in the sky. In Space... "Stop running away, coward!", taunted a luminous being. " Oh, we'll see who will be the coward after I'm done with you.", replied the opposing dark being. "Take this, Radiant Shot!", yelled the shinning being as he fired a beam from his chest... On Earth... "Whoa, look at that blue explosion!", said a random kid. "Yeah, is it fireworks?", asked a dumb and definitely-not-a-main character kid. "Fireworks? In the day? You nuts bro?", yelled Phillip, Curtis' best friend. "Phillip is right.", said Curtis," You guys must be nuts to think those are fireworks." "Class,class calm down and continue watching that useless video that will do nothing in your li-", once again, the teacher was interrupted by a sudden earthquake,"Why me? Why always me and interrupted sentences?" In Space... "Oh Censored, my attacks has caused something to awak- aaarrrrgggghhhh." cried the being of light as he was struck from the back by the dark being. " And you can join those pathetic lifeforms. Adios Alpha.", said the red-eyed demon as he kicked Alpha off to Earth. On Earth... "Oh crap! Why did it have to be a giant angry dinosaur? Just why?", yelled the teacher. "I don't care!" yelled Curtis," Just get us out of the school!" A few moments later, the whole school evacuated with the teacher still stumbling behind. Suddenly, Curtis spotted a red furry thing stumbling behind the idiotic teacher." Well, that's new, someone who's slower then the teacher." Without hesitating, he charged at the red thing and carried it almost passed the teacher until the dinosaur noticed them and started to charge its beam. " Oh darn." he said as he threw the weird red thing at the teacher just in time to see the dinosaur unleash its beam." Well, this is goodbye then stupid teacher." said Curtis sadly. Just then, a ball of light plunged in to save him. In the ball of light, "Am I dead yet?", he asked. "Nope." said an unknown voice," I, Ultraman Alpha saved you, because you showed bravery by saving that Pigmon." " So...what do you want me for now?", asked Curtis curiously. " Well...I'm in need of a host, since I'm dying, so I'm gonna ask you this. Will you become my host and fight that Golza?, asked Alpha. "That fat dino? Sure, why not, he tried to kill me." " Ok then be ready to fight Golza." " Ok...Oooowwwwwwww my eyes." Outside the ball of light, the UN's task force APEX tries to stop Golza," Wow, paleontologists will go crazy over this thing." commented Michael, while shooting missiles at it. "Focus!", yelled the captain of the team, Captain Alexander Turner. "Holy god." yelled Michael as he didn't see the fire beam coming. "Michael!" yelled Diana Luna. But Michael didn't need to react as a giant suddenly appeared before him and blocked the attack. " The hell is that thing?" asked John Hawkins, the adviser of APEX. " I don't care, he saved my life.", answered Michael. "Let's go, Alpha!", yelled Curtis as he charged at Golza, throwing a jab at Golza's head. The kaiju flinched, allowing Alpha and Curtis to throw a hook at its ribs. It roared in pain, throwing its head like a wild-man, it hit Alpha in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards. Golza charged at the Ultra, body-slamming him. "Owww, this thing cheats!", Curtis yelled as Golza bit his arm. In return, Alpha elbows its head, making it rolling away. Alpha, taking this opportunity, kicks it away from the school, into a nearby forest. He then grabs it tail and swings it to the sky. "Man, I was not expecting that." said a shocked David Roy. Suddenly, the stone in the giant's chest started to flash red..."Alpha, what's happening?", asked Curtis. "Dammit, time's up, we have to finish this battle fast.", replied Alpha. "Alright then, let's use our power to the fullest." said Curtis as he began charging a beam. " Wha- what is he doing?", asked Michael. "We'll have to wait and see!" replied his Captain. "Holy Shoot!!!", said Curtis and Alpha in unison, unleashing a deadly beam. "Take this fat dinosaur!", yelled Curtis. Golza still in the air, explodes to pieces. " Let's go back now.", said Alpha softly as he flew towards the Sun. " Can I asked WTF just happened here." asked a confused David. "Later, we'll explain everything to you if even one of us understood what just happened." replied Diana. "But, right now, we need to return to base and discuss what happened." said Alexander. "Roger that.", they all replied at once... In Space... "Soon...no one will be able to stop me..." said the dark being with a smile while preparing a weird device that's shooting a red beam towards Earth. Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Clee26